Forged Fury
by toxickitten666
Summary: This pokémon journey is one of a pokémorph named Jacob and his challenges to find the ones who made him. First FF story I've ever written, does not contain main cast other than Giovanni, may eventually contain the Rocket trio. Rated T for violence, adult language, alcohol, crime and the occasional murder.


_Forged Fury_, A Pokémorph's Story by Crystal G.

This is my first fanfiction story aside from the other one that I wrote which was a one shot. Please be nice and no flaming. I love in-depth comments/reviews and I love helpful tips because I do have about five or six other stories that I am writing and I want to become a published novel writer so, basically, I'll take all the help I can get! No, this story will not have the main cast in it other than Giovanni. (I don't really want to put the trio in it but I may later on if I get enough requests for it.)

Pokémon is copyright to Pokémon/Nintendo. This is a work of fiction, any relation to any other stories or real world events are completely coincidental. Please do not use any of the author's ideas for characters for your own fanfiction or roleplay site. This story is not to be reproduced on any other site.

(I hope I wrote the copyright thingy properly o_o;)

* * *

Chapter 1 || Pokémorph

A thick white blanket covered the landscape for miles. The air was furiously whipping the falling snow about into a frozen blizzard. All pokémon hid in their homes, hoping for the storm to settle. Any who dared to venture out and forage for food was quickly lost and the cold took them. The storm had raged on for three days now. The wind occasionally slowed so one could see their way but in a few short hours it sped up again. In the distance, a young woman could be seen wearing a thick grey jacket lined with long white fake fur to keep her warm. She had a green scarf over her mouth, the hood of the jacket was up and she wore goggles to protect her face from the storm. At her side was a short black pokémon with sharp blades on its hands. The pokémon was a Sneasel and it too wore a jacket but even with the coats, both trainer and pokémon were being battered by the storm.

Through the snow and hail, the duo could make out a few hills. Preying one of them had shelter for the two, they headed toward them. As they got closer, they could make out a small cavern in the rocks. Excited, they started running toward it. When they reached the cave's mouth, the Sneasel stopped in it's tracks.

"What's wrong Dart?" the pokémon's trainer asked. She looked down to it and noticed he was staring into the cave. "Is there a pokémon in there?"

Dart sniffed the air curiously. It smelt as if there was another trainer and their pokémon already in the cave, probably sheltering themselves from the storm as well. Its trainer looked from her pokémon to the black and could see a small light flickering within. Both of them cautiously made their way into the dark. They stepped out of the cold and onto the soft snow that drifted off the growing blanket out side and eventually to the hard dirt floor. Short icicles hung from the cave entrance like angry bared teeth. As the pair walked deeper into the cave, they saw that the small flicker of light was from a fire, no bigger then the diameter of a softball. The few broken twigs it was made from were charred from the flame and starting to slowly burn out.

Behind the fire, they could make out a small blanket. Whatever pattern was on it, was worn out and it was torn in several places. Under the blanket someone slept. The blanket was obviously too small for whoever was using it to keep warm, their legs stuck out the bottom. As the trainer and her pokémon's eyes adjusted to the darkness, they could see that the person's feet were unusually long and wrapped in linen cloth.

"Hello?" the trainer asked. She crept closer to the mild warmth of the flame and saw the person's head. His ears were oddly shaped and quite pointed at the top and his hair looked to be a reddish brown. The rest of his face was covered by the blanket. "Hello?" she asked again. Dart got close to the man on the floor of the cave and sniffed him.

The man stirred. He turned his head and looked at the pokémon. Dart jumped back, spooked. The person sat up and the blanket fell off of him. The girl took a step backward as well, startled by what she saw. The right half of the man's face was human and the left half pokémon, aside from his nose and mouth. His right arm from elbow to hand was that of a pokémon as well. The pokémon he was fused with was a raichu. He then looked up to the girl who stuttered an apology.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to…I mean, I'm not, I uh…" she said before holding her hands to her mouth to prevent herself from saying something stupid. She took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves. She brought her hands away from her mouth and spoke again, "I-I…I'm Ryan and this is Dart." she paused for a moment before continuing, "What's your name?"

The man scratched the back of his head with his right hand and spoke in a soft raspy voice as if it were difficult for him to talk, "My name…my name is Jacob."

Ryan saw that Jacob was shivering from the cold. She took a half-step forward, paused, and almost withdrew herself before going to him. She picked up the fallen blanket and put it around his shoulders. The moment that her fingers touched him, he flinched away from her. Dart rushed over to his trainer's side to comfort her as she was frightened of Jacob's reaction.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." Ryan said. She wanted to comfort him but felt that would be awkward for the both of them. "Um…is it okay if we stay here with you until the storm is over?" she asked. Jacob huddled the torn blanket around himself and nodded.

* * *

Next chapter will be posted on Friday, September 28th.


End file.
